YuGiOh: Don't Try This At Home
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: April Fools Day, Yu-Gi-Oh style!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh; Don't Try This At Home

DeFlIs

PG-13

"Yami, you need to get over here NOW." Malik said over the phone to the pharaoh.

"What's the matter Malik?" The pharaoh responded.

"My yami has taken Yugi hostage. He's holding Yugi at gunpoint and threatening to shoot as we speak."

"inhuman screech WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M ON MY WAY!" Yami screeched before hanging up the phone. When off, Malik and Marik, along with their 'hostage' began to laugh uncontrollably. Upon hearing the screeching of brakes and seeing sparks fly past the window, they all assumed their position. Yugi was being 'held' by the back of his shirt by Marik with the gun filled with blanks poised against his head. All three of them had to hold back a snicker when Yami burst in the front door, smoke billowing off his shoes. (A/N: He had run all the way and skidded to a stop. ;)

"Nobody move or I'll shoot!" Marik declared, laughing inwardly.

"Yami, don't do this…you don't know what you're doing…" Malik declared, lifting a foot in the air, preparing to take a step.

"I know very well what I'm doing and I know that if that foot touches the ground, little Yugi here will have a bullet in his head!" Marik exclaimed. Malik stopped his foot in midair then set it on the ground in front of him. Marik fired, making the camouflaged ketchup bottle in Yugi's hair leak all over Yugi. Yugi fell backwards, a look of pure terror on his face. His eyes closed halfway down, just like they'd rehearsed. (A/N: They used about 20 ketchup bottles rehearsing.) Yami's eyes began to glow white and he levitated up into the air, transformation fueled purely by rage.

"Marik…" Yami declared, voice dripping with venom. "…you killed my hikari, for that you must pay! **_MIND CRUSH_**!!!" Marik fell backwards, landing on top of Yugi's outstretched arm. Yami transformed back to normal, eyes downcast and head bowed in silent respect for his fallen hikari. He turned away from the two 'bodies' and moments later his shoulders began to violently shake, revealing that he was crying. Malik stepped forward, cueing the others to do so also.

"Yami…I think there's something Yugi would've wanted you to know…" Malik cued Yugi to step toward his yami. The three of them prepared to yell as Yugi prepared to embrace his yami.

"APRIL FOOLS!" The three of them declared as Yugi grabbed Yami around the middle.

"What the…"

"It's all a prank Yami and you fell for it!!" Yugi squealed as he squeezed his yami around the middle.

"The camera's right over there." Marik said, pointing to a rubber tree. Yugi let go so Yami could look the tree over and sure enough, there was a camera, trained on Yami's face. Yugi ran up to Yami and squeezed his middle as though he'd never let go.

"But—I saw Yugi be shot…" Yami said, looking down at his violet-eyed hikari. Yugi reached up, got a little bit of ketchup on his finger and stuck his finger in Yami's mouth. Yami just blinked as Yugi withdrew his finger.

"It's ketchup dummy!" Yugi declared as he swatted his yami playfully on the arm. He withdrew the maimed ketchup bottle from his hair and showed it to his yami. He then assumed a valley-girl attitude and dropped the bottle as though it had fleas. "Oh no! This'll, like, take FOREVER to, like, get out of my hair!" Yugi said playfully. Yami opened his mouth, about to ask another question when Marik pulled a tiny anchor on a chain out of his shirt.

"Soul anchor." Marik explained. Yami hugged his hikari and whispered something in Yugi's ear.

"I suppose you were the ringleader? Well my little hikari, I will get revenge." Yami said mysteriously.

Well? That was really funny in my opinion. Next chapter, a year later on April Fools Day, Yami gets his revenge with a little bit of help from some unexpected people and chapter after that, Yugi and Yami team up to prank the people who helped them with their pranks and some new people are thrown into the mix. PURE INSANITY TO FOLLOW ON Yu-Gi-Oh; Don't Try This At Home!


	2. chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh; Don't Try This At Home

DeFlIs

PG-13

Well, here's another installment of Yu-Gi-Oh; Don't Try This At Home. Remember, it's a year later so Yugi doesn't remember Yami's threat.

"Yugi, you'd better come over here right away!"

"What's wrong Ryou?" (A/N: Yes, Ryou and Bakura are Yami's accomplices. ;)

"My yami is about to shoot your yami!"

"inhuman screech WHAT?!?!? I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!" Yugi screamed before hanging up the phone. The three pranksters snickered and two of them then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"This is kind of mean isn't it?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, but all's fair in prank war." Yami retorted. Squealing brakes are heard, followed by sparks flying past the window. (A/N: Yes, he ran.)

"Well…I suppose that's pretty funny…" Ryou commented. They all assumed their positions, Yami on the floor with fake blood covering his torso, Bakura poised with a toy gun that when fired, a little flag comes out that says 'BANG!'. (A/N: I think those things are SOOO cute!) Yami plays dead as Yugi bursts in the door. He sees his yami on the floor and tears come to his eyes. He starts to bawl, alerting Bakura who turns and sees him.

Bakura raises the gun to Yugi's eye level when Ryou exclaims…

"NO! YAMI STOP!!" Bakura turns on his hikari and pretends to shoot. Ryou fakes the bullet with a bit of help from Yami who was obscured so his hikari couldn't see. Yami used his fist to bang his chest, creating a sound that sounded like a bullet hitting something and Ryou fell, landing precisely on a tack on the floor, gouging the packet of fake blood hidden under his shirt. Bakura smirked as he again turned to Yugi.

"Your yami, and my hikari, fought back and they paid the price. You're next." He said. Before he shot, Yugi looked at Yami who had just bitten a packet of fake blood in his mouth and was letting it spill out of his mouth. Yugi mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Yami's 'body' and turned back to Bakura.

"Do your worst! I win either way, you don't shoot and I live, you shoot and I'm reunited with my yami. Your choice." Yugi bravely declared.

"Fine. Do you fear for your life?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, I'll feed off of your fear after you're dead." Bakura said before pulling the trigger. Yugi closed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact but it never came. He opened one eye and looked at Bakura who was being restrained by Ryou. Bakura took aim again.

"NO! Bakura don't!" Ryou shouted but it was too late, Bakura fired and a silver rod (he couldn't see that it was a rod) shot toward Yugi. A little flag unfurled from the rod that read 'BANG!' on it. Yugi opened both his eyes when he saw the message and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he felt someone grab him from behind and breathe warm air on the back of his neck. A familiar deep tenor whispered in his ear.

"I told you I'd get you back."

Yugi's eyes widened even more when he looked back to Ryou and Bakura and saw Bakura had Ryou in a playful headlock and was giving the hikari a noogie. When Bakura and Ryou realized that they had been seen, Bakura let go of Ryou and they both sheepishly grinned at Yugi. His hidden attacker let go and Yugi turned around to find his yami sheepishly grinning. Yugi's face showed great relief then twisted into a very un-Yugi like glare.

"inhuman screech I'M GONNA KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEbreathesEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL YOU YAMI YUGI!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami's eyes widened as he cursed under his breath and ran like a blue eyes was after him. Ryou and Bakura watched with amusement as Yugi grabbed a knife off of the counter. Yami looked back and his pupils shrank to the size of pinheads as his eyes widened even more and smoke came off his shoes as he ran even faster. Ryou and Bakura started laughing as Yami tripped, Yugi came up to him and stabbed him with a rubber bladed knife, continuously stabbed him with a rubber bladed knife, and Yami started chasing Yugi with a real knife. Yugi tripped Yami, making the knife fly out of his hand and get stuck in the wall. The two fern-heads began to wrestle with one another on the floor as Ryou and Bakura watched with amusement.

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!


End file.
